508
Professor Stokes has the dream and breaks all the rules of the curse causing Angelique to appear. Synopsis : Night over Collinwood, and the great house is still. But on another part of the estate, a strange drama takes place. For a professor believes he has discovered a way of stopping the dream curse which threatens one member of the Collins family. But to do it, the professor must have the dream himself and battle the witch who has caused it. Professor Stokes has the dream. He refuses to open the door until the beckoner identifies himself. His beckoner responds that they do not know each other, but are linked. Stokes opens the door and Sam Evans enters. Stokes recites the riddle himself and demands to see the witch. Angelique appears. Shortly after Stokes awakens, Joe Haskell and Sam Evans appear at the door. An impulse or voice seemed to get Sam to come here. Stokes tells him nothing but that he had a dream and cannot tell him the dream. Sam and Joe leave. Sam goads Joe into letting him enter the house alone. Joe drives away. Sam enters the house and begins to smoke a pipe, finds a window open that Joe had closed earlier, and the door to Maggie's room slams shut. When Sam goes to find out if Maggie is home, Adam appears behind him. Sam turns and Adam is bloody and wounded. He also looks mean and has a kitchen knife raised in the air over Sam, ready to strike. Memorable quotes : Professor Stokes: She will come, because I will break all of the rules she has laid down in her Dream Curse. I will speak, and make my beckoner speak. I will say the riddle myself, and I will refuse to open her doors. ---- : Professor Stokes: Through sight and sound and faceless terror, through endless corridors by trial and error, ahead a blazing light does burn, and one door leads to the point of return. ---- : Professor Stokes: How vulgar Meisson China can be. ---- : Professor Stokes: You are out of your century. I am secure in mine. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Lara Parker as Cassandra Collins * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * David Ford as Sam Evans * Robert Rodan as Adam Background information and notes Production * This is one of only four episodes in the series to be recorded on the day before broadcast, along with 497, 505 and 507. * The episode originally aired on June 5, 1968, the night was assassinated. * The copyright date for this 1968 episode is given as 1967. * The Collinsport Afghan appears on the couch in the Evans cottage. Story * This is the first episode in which Sam appears with both sunglasses and cane, to indicate that he is blind. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Professor Stokes experiences the dream curse (continued from previous episode). He is the ninth victim. He breaks all the rules of the curse and refuses to open any of the doors, which prompts Angelique to appear to him. The beckoner is Sam. The curse is broken, prompting Cassandra to resume it in 517. * TIMELINE: Joe says that it was "about a week ago" when Maggie experienced the dream curse, (occurred in 478). Bloopers and continuity errors * Someone can be seen moving behind the curtain during the closing credits. * The copyright date for this 1968 episode is given as 1967. External Links *Dark Shadows - Episode 508 on the IMDb *Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 508 - Dream Beater *The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 508 Category:Dark Shadows episodes